


Kill the Mood

by lazool



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazool/pseuds/lazool
Summary: Torao and Sougo go beyond light touches for the first time, and it's a little cringy.
Relationships: Midou Torao/Ousaka Sougo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Kill the Mood

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of sexually experienced characters becoming clumsy and embarrassing when they become intimate with someone they like, so this is an experimental by-product of that.

Sougo Osaka had so many pros and cons. 

He was passionate, smart, kind, and _beautiful._

But he was also reserved, insecure, secretive, and _scary._

The list could go on, but it wasn't Torao's primary focus at the moment. Currently, he was being transfixed by lavender eyes that were roaming his chest in appreciation. It would be embarrassing, but Torao was confident enough in his appearance that he didn't mind. Curious hands soon followed the trek that his eyes had previously made, and Torao felt like his skin was being set ablaze from the touch. Steady hands that were once so unsteady did not hesitate on their downwards path, and Torao couldn't help but suck in a breath when that fire sank underneath his clothes. 

The hand rested inside as a pleasing and uncomfortable warmth. Torao tried not to buck his hips while Sougo's forehead furrowed as he struggled for leverage, the confines of his clothes, not allowing for any meaningful movement. Torao mused that he was trying to make him go mad, but the reasonable side of him knew that the other was struggling with embarrassment and trying not to panic. 

He was starting to grow uncomfortably large, though. 

"C'mon Osaka." Spoken in a huff, both sexual frustration and impatience combined. He could almost see the inner workings of the other's mind trying not to be affected, and he removes his hand to unzip his jeans properly. Torao sighed in immediate relief. 

Sougo began to reach back to where he was before, but Torao quickly grabbed his wrist before he could. Doubt unwillingly spread across his face, and Torao was quick to kiss it away.

"Hold on, I have lube." Disentangling himself from the other, he reached over to his discarded jacket. 

Sougo stared incredulously at him as he fished for it. "Why do you have..."

Before he could even finish (or start overthinking), Torao cut him off. "Always gotta be prepared." Torao moved to settle back on the bed with his back resting against the headboard and pat his lap in clear invitation. Sougo tried not to look suspicious as he slowly crawled over to straddle his lap, where Torao began to kiss him again and again. Torao placed his hands along the hem of Sougo's slacks and undergarments to slide them down, revealing hip bones that he continuously traced lines into while he slipped in some tongue. 

Sougo almost forgot the lube until he heard a cap pop open. Breaking away for a moment, he eyed Torao as he squirted a generous amount into his hand. The other met his stare with a sultry smile that suggested nothing but an endless night.

Torao gripped one of the arms around his neck and brought it down so that he could give Sougo a lube smeared handshake. The lube made a little more sense now as they brought their hands down to pull each other out to stroke to full attention. 

Forehead to forehead, hip to hip, there was no hiding anything as they both stared down attentively, listening to their partner's breath occasionally hitch. Sougo glanced up to admire Torao, enjoying the image of sweat dripping down his handsome face and open-mouthed pants. In a moment, Torao met his eyes and also appraised Sougo's flushed face, taking in how his eyes had become pools of amethyst. Their pacing slowed down a bit as they took the other in.

Being vulnerable like this felt so dangerous. It was comfortable to sleep around with people you don't know. Natural cut-offs with barely any consequence weren't something to worry about, and turning them into drunken rendezvous made them easier. But this? This was not an easy cut-off. It was raw feelings and intimacy that experience with strangers could not overshadow. 

Being scrutinized by someone you want was scary. Overthinking it could really kill the mood.

"Y'know," Torao started breathlessly, "You're a lot bigger than I thought you would be." and ended thoughtlessly. 

Sougo was a little perplexed for a moment, and Torao wondered if maybe he should learn how to shut his mouth once in a while. He didn't really know why he blurted it out. Perhaps it was nerves from those eyes boring into him, or maybe his thoughts were running too rampant. In retrospect, this probably wasn't the way to calm them down. Actually, it was probably a great way to kill his erection.

Thankfully, Sougo let out a disbelieving laugh that caused him to let out a nervous huff of his own, and the tension dissolved as he smiled confusedly at him. "Thank you?"

"You're welcome." And at once, they were kissing again. A little more softly, but it wasn't difficult for Torao to quickly change that. 

Torao used both his hands to tug Sougo's hips firmly against him, and the other wrapped his arms around his neck. The air was becoming heavy as they continued to lock licks and grind their hips together. 

Torao gripped Sougo's hips harder while Sougo gripped Torao's hair like a lifeline. They wanted more with every passing second, the build-up becoming maddening in their chase.

It only took Sougo moaning his name for him to touch them both again. Using his lubed up hand, he encased both of them together and stroked. Sougo jolted at the touch and almost immediately brought his hand back down to join his. They worked together for what felt like forever as they tried to rut harder and harder into their conjoined hands. Meanwhile, they allowed their free hand to lightly stroke different parts, worshipping and mapping the other's body, self-consciousness be damned. Each touch was gentle compared to the desperate movement between their hips. 

At some point, they stopped kissing so Sougo could trail his lips on the side of Torao's neck. He kissed down, light suckling becoming harder whenever a shudder ran through his body. Torao flinched at the love bites but continued to trace Sougo's shape with his hand, and Sougo eventually resigned to placing his cheek into his shoulder. Sougo was so close, he could feel it in the way the other tensed up.

There was something so alluring about seeing him in this state. Cheeks flushed, toes curling, and trembling hips that moved of their own accord - It was starting to become a lot. So much so that Torao didn't even realize he was just as close. Two groans and a messy kiss later, they were both calming down from their release.

Torao had no idea what to say afterward, but Sougo seemed content enough that he didn't have to say anything at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Scientists say that I died several times struggling to finish this. I may have even posted this beyond the grave.


End file.
